Arya Somtaaw
Description Division: The Band Character Name: Arya Daenerys Somtaaw Age: 10 Gender: Female Appearance: Black long hair, brown eyes, 4'9", 88 pounds Place of Birth/Raising: Shienar/The road History Tamsanne was born the daughter of Domani merchants, she learned trading and when the lust to adventure came over her she spent her hard earned money from her families business in a minor wagon and a horse to go travel the roads. She would trade anything she thought there be any value in and managed to get enough income to survive off. Ever so often she would write home telling of her adventures to her parents. It was on her way towards the blight she one night shared campsite with a male traveler. She had had a good trade and was carrying with her bottles of wine, to celebrate she would open one of the bottles to share with him, such keeping the cold outside. It was but a couple months later she would learn the consequences of the random meeting in the woods. Searching home to her family for support she was turned a cold shoulder, her before so proud parents now saw her as a liability. Without anywhere else to go Tamsanne would search towards Shienar, to seek out her little one's father in hope that the man would at least offer some help. But she was never able to find the man and so she hit the one place she had left, the road. She would give birth to a little girl in the early summer, one that would grow into a little tomboy with the years under the influence of the stories of her past. -9 years later- Arya looked in horror as her home went up in flames, hiding behind a rock she could hear her mother scream, tears were running down her cheeks. Her mother had sent her to check the traps before they left and when she came back the camp they had set up where filled with men clad in thorn clothes. Closing her eyes she saw her mothers face telling her of the dangers of the road, she had promised to run. Slowly she opened her eyes, her mother was pale and lifeless, she had seen that look once when she was younger, they had passed a wagon that had been looted. Slowly she stared etching away back towards where she left her mare, slowly she started to lead her away into the forest. Her mother had thought her to hunt to help on their food supply, she knew how to move quietly. When she couldn't hear anything anymore but birds singing and the flames and smoke was out of her sight she stopped looking back and sought to put up her speed. That night she curled up under the trunk of a tree, in a cave-like construction after checking her supply and thanking the Creator that she had packed before checking the traps that morning. It was cold but she managed to sleep, she had picked nuts while walking but was still hungry, the traps had been empty. She could always set new ones but then she had to wait and she dared not. Summer was coming, her tenth, so she didn't worry, she had the treads from the snares, her hunting knife and she could always climb trees and raid nests, there would be plenty to live off from the nature. For the months to come she would live from hand to mouth, taking work wherever she could and if not then live of what the nature offered. She knew what her mother had told her of her father, he had been a soldier and a good man from what she got. It was tending horses in an inn as extra help she heard of the band the first time. And when she was dismissed from work in the inn she searched towards where she had learned their citadel would lay. On foot the journey was a struggle and autumn came. But still the weather was hot. And so it was with green leaves slowly turning yellow blown into her hair from a mild autumn breeze that she found herself staring at the gate for her goal nervously hoping she had made the right choice. Clutching the reins she whispered, "Dashiva" this was for him, she would have made him proud she was sure. Tugging the reins she lead the mare towards the gate. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Scouts